As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs), are made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature frequently increases greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the heat generated by the CPU quickly. To solve this problem of heat generated by the CPU, a heat sink is often used to be mounted on top of the CPU to dissipate heat generated thereby.
To ensure the heat sink firmly contacting with the CPU, a clip is usually used for securing the heat sink to the CPU. A conventional clip is generally M-shaped and has a central pressing portion and a pair of locking legs extending downwardly from opposite ends of the pressing portion. In use, the clip extends transversely a heat sink which specially defines a channel for receiving the clip. The pressing portion of the clip is used to abut the heat sink toward the CPU to cause the heat sink to firmly contact the CPU. However, the special channel defined in the heat sink reduces the effective heat dissipating area of the heat sink thereby decreasing heat dissipating capibility of the heat sink. Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.